


Keep Austin Cold

by BlackBat09



Series: Bat's Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Coldest Girl in Coldtown Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Dubious Consent, Grinding, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBat09/pseuds/BlackBat09
Summary: After the vampire infection had blown up, Austin, TX, was walled off as one of America's Coldtowns- gilded cages full of vampires that streamed their endless parties to the outside world, tantalizing people with the glamour of eternal nightlife. Ryan wasn't interested in the glamour, just trying to survive as a normal human stuck behind the walls without having to tap a vein and become a walking bloodbag.But being careful only gets you so far.





	Keep Austin Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: 14, 15, or 22 could all be beautiful double entendres  
> 22\. "You can scream if you want."
> 
> Okay, look, I just finished The Coldest Girl in Coldtown and it is just. So good. I would die for Holly Black I s2g

The sun was setting, dropping out of the sky faster and faster, ushering in the night, and Ryan was still out on the streets, kicking himself for taking so long to get supplies. He should have been paying attention to his phone, or his watch, something that warned him of the impending dusk, because God knows it’s not safe.

Not that God has any place in Austin anymore, Ryan thought wryly.

It shouldn’t have come as much of a surprise that Austin had become a Coldtown after the outbreak; despite how the Texan sun beat down on the city, lethal to the freshly-turned vampires, Austin had always been an odd place, a proverbial Mecca for the strange.

“Keep Austin Weird” had quickly become “Keep Austin Cold.”

Ryan wasn’t Cold; he’d never been bitten by a vampire, never gotten infected; he was simply in the wrong place in the wrong time. The government hadn’t listened to the pleas of uninfected humans as they built walls around the city, instead leaving them in as a blood supply, a way to ensure the vampires wouldn’t try to escape. As long as they had prey, they would submit to confinement.

Ryan had been very careful to avoid being prey, though, not leaving his apartment at night, not going to one of the many vampire extravaganzas that were streamed out to the real world, showing off the macabre glamor of Coldtown, not being stupid enough to put a shunt in his veins to let vampire drink from him like a damn Capri Sun- no, Ryan was untouched, and happy to be so.

But now night was falling and he had three blocks left until he got home.

He hoped, dare he say prayed, that he’d be left alone. Most of the kids who wanted to be bitten were pierced and tatted and dyed, waif-thin and dressed as skimpily as possible, trying to show off every inch of biteable skin, but Ryan had gone the opposite direction; his natural blond hair was pulled in a short ponytail at the nape of his neck, he wore sturdy shoes and tough jeans and a black-and-blue leather jacket over a graphic tee, and even the plain black backpack and the red baseball cap he wore made it clear he wasn’t interested in the night life. He looked more like a Walking Dead side character than someone living in a vampire party city, but it meant that the crazy kids who wanted to get infected usually left him alone, while the more sane people who were trapped here usually trusted him not to be a jackass.

Two blocks left. The sky was getting darker and there were girls in sheer dresses tiptoeing down the rotted stairs of abandoned buildings, giggling to each other with their fingers laced together, eyes rimmed in heavy liner and cheeks dusted with glitter that sparkled like stars in the waning light. They already had shunts in their veins, and Ryan shuddered despite himself, hiking up his bag and tugging down the bill of his hat, keeping his eyes forward as more and more partygoers left their homes, salmon swimming upstream on instinct, into the jaws of their natural predators.

He shouldered past a green-eyed boy with tousled hair, gold dripping from his neck and his fingers, ignoring the way the kid shouted after him in favor of pushing forward. Just one block left. Ryan just wanted to get home.

Ryan’s building was one of the few that wasn’t falling into complete disrepair, as most of the tenants hadn’t been Cold when the quarantine began, so they’d stayed and maintained their home as well as possible. He didn’t hear much from them, though; he hadn’t known them well before the outbreak, and Coldtown didn’t really promote togetherness as much as it did parasitic relationships. Ryan wasn’t interested in getting used.

Even though he was still out on the street, some of Ryan’s tenseness abated when his foot hit the steps of his apartment, jogging up to the front door and pushing into the lobby, sighing as the door fell shut behind him. Home. Not yet in his locked apartment, no, but close enough to home that he felt safe.

It was stupid of him.

“Hey, man.”

Ryan whirled around, hand going to the knife holster at his hip, staring down the man who’d seemingly appeared out of nowhere, staring at him with big brown eyes, pupils blown wide in a way that made Ryan shiver.

He was pretty, astonishingly so, auburn curls framing his face like a halo in a baroque painting, constellations of golden freckles spattered across his pale cheeks, cupid’s bow lips in a reddened pout that Ryan might have wanted to kiss in another life.

But in this life, Ryan’s hand was still on his knife; beauty wasn’t to be trusted, nor were surprises.

“Hey,” Ryan answered, wary, his eyes narrowed at he stared at the boy, as the boy stared back at him. There was a tremor in the lad’s frame that scared Ryan, and the way his eyes darted around, searching the room before looking Ryan up and down, searching him in a way not unlike undressing Ryan with his eyes.

The lad licked his lips and Ryan’s grip on his knife tightened.

“Nice place you got here,” the kid mused, the slight lilt of a Jersey accent surprising Ryan; he’d probably arrived in Austin before it was closed off, maybe even gotten stuck here. “Don’t see a lotta places like this still standing.”

“Yeah, we’ve been here since the walls went up,” Ryan answered, fingers tapping against the hilt of his knife, on edge, the lad’s casual attempts at conversation just a bit too casual. “How about you?”

“I’ve been around,” he replied, shrugging languidly, licking his lips again, the motion making Ryan more nervous. There wasn’t lust in the lad’s gaze, it was-

The boy yawned, and Ryan saw the flash of fangs before the kid’s hand could hide them, pulling his knife and dropping back into a fighting stance, ready to defend himself as the boy went from lax and harmless to sharp, a cruel smirk curling across his pretty mouth, another flash of fang making a shiver crawl down Ryan’s spine.

Sharp teeth but brown eyes; he was still Cold, but he’d had a vampire feeding him, strengthening him, making the fangs burst from his mouth before he’d even had a taste of human blood. Someone probably wanted to take the boy as a consort, knowing how well pretty vampires caught the attention of the cameras, how the world would watch such a beauty on their screens. A dangerous beauty, Ryan reminded himself, taking another step back, eyes narrowed as the lad languidly rolled his neck, still grinning at Ryan.

“Nice knife.”

Everything was still, and then Ryan blinked and the lad was on him, knife torn out of his hand with unnatural strength, skidding across the lobby floor as the Cold boy slammed him against a wall, pinning his wrists and grinning up at him, hunger and mania glittering in his eyes.

“You can scream if you want,” he purred, licking a stripe up the side of Ryan’s throat before sinking his teeth in, the pop of his fangs breaking skin making Ryan’s knees weak.

It wasn’t a scream that pushed past Ryan’s lips, but a moan, head lolling to the side, baring his neck for the Cold boy that lapped blood from the puncture wounds in Ryan’s throat. He hummed against Ryan’s skin, a sweet groan harmonizing with Ryan’s, the lad’s broad hands moving from Ryan’s wrists to his hips, fingers digging into Ryan’s flesh almost as hard as his fangs had.

“Fuck, you taste so good,” the boy husked, cold lips moving against the blood-slick skin of Ryan’s throat, their hips meeting as the lad rocked against him; fuck, Ryan didn’t even know he was hard, but he was, the friction of the other man’s hips making him tremble as he wound his fingers in those gorgeous curls, letting the lad drink him in. His head swam with blood loss and pleasure, throwing back his head as he came, the boy still attached to Ryan’s throat, grinding against him and pushing him into overstimulation.

Ryan’s hands shook as he pushed weakly at the infected boy, still panting as the lad stepped back, pupils swallowing up the honey-gold of his eyes and face stained with Ryan’s blood, a sight that shouldn’t have made heat pulse in Ryan the way it did.

“Thanks,” he slurred contentedly, running a hand through his hair, smoothing out the curls that Ryan’s hands had disturbed as his cocky grin returned. “I’m Michael, by the way.”

“Ryan,” he offered without a thought.

“Ryan.” Michael licked his lips, lashes fluttering at the taste of Ryan’s blood before he turned towards the lobby doors, probably going to find a safe place to die and be reborn. “I’ll be back, Ryan.”

Ryan sank to the floor once Michael left, pressing his hand over the sluggishly bleeding wounds in his throat, and considered how wrong it was that he couldn’t wait to see Michael again.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me at blackbat09 on tumblr!


End file.
